1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for fluids, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved container for the storage and dispensing of liquids having a collapsible container disposed within and supported by a support container, the collapsible container being selectively opened and closed to permit flow of liquids and gases into and from the collapsible container.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Liquids, such as carbonated beverages, are generally sold to the consuming public in bottles or cans. Previously, the carbonated beverages were marketed in containers representative of individually servings. However, in recent years the volume capacity of the containers has been substantially increased. Due to a number of factors, including the cost of packaging such carbonated beverages, the size of the containers for the carbonated beverages has increased and it has become customary to store unused portions of the beverage in the container in a refrigerator. However, carbonated beverages tend to lose their carbonation, even when the cap is replaced on the container, thus rendering the beverages "flat" after a relatively short period of time. This has required the user to either consume the entire contents of the container in a relatively short period of time, or in many instances to discard the remaining contents of the container.
Another common problem encountered is the storage of milk and/or fruit drinks in the refrigerator for an effective period of time to allow consumption of the beverages without the beverages picking up undesirable tastes from other items stored in the refrigerator, or becoming stale or soured. When this occurs the user must discard the remaining contents in the container. Thus, a need has long existed for improved containers for the storage of liquids, especially carbonated beverages. Further, it would be highly desirable for such a container to be capable of being selectively closed or sealed to substantially prevent the contents in the container from either losing dissolved gases, such as the carbonation in a soft drink beverage, or to prolong the life of the contents stored within the container by substantially preventing the contents of the container from developing undesirable tastes or odors as a result of other constituents stored within the refrigerator.